Changing Tides
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: It's Harry's Fourth year at Hogwarts and nothing seems to ge going right. First, his name comes out of the Goblet and everyone's turned against him, Incuding his so called friends and he can't seem to get to sleep at night. He's prone to panic attacks more than ever before and it's like the worlds weighing him down. But will the presense of one person change it all? VK/HP Slash


**Changing Tides**

**Disclaimer - Hi! Another news story, I know! This one about Harry in fourth year, when the goblet flirts his name out and enters him in the Tournament. I do not own Harry potter or anything but the plot line of this story!**

**Authors Note - This will be a Harry/Viktor slash, there will be swearing, rated M probably, Abuse(past), Dursley's/Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron/Ginny Bashing, maybe more as the story continues on. If you don't like any of this, don't read on! And to those who do, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The whole great hall was abuzz with people talking, excited about who would get chosen for the Triwizard tournament this year. At the Gryffindor table, bets were being held on with a seventh year from Hogwarts would get chosen and on the Slytherin table, they were doing the same, only with the Durmstrang students. Professor Dumbledore hadn't arrived yet, so everyone entertained themselves with talking to their friends. All except for two people. On the Gryffindor table, pale, spectacle of a boy sat there looking as if the world was weighing down on him. He had bags under his eyes as though he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, his skin paler than anyone else at that table, with a slight grey sheen to it and he was slumped almost fully over the table, his hand perched under his chin which was steadied by the table top, and seemed to be the only thing keeping him from face planting the table. But no one else seemed to notice this, trying to include him in conversation or sneering at him or just plain talking over his head to someone 5 people down. Well, not none one, as someone sat at the Slytherin Table had noticed this and this wasn't the first night he'd sat and watched the boy.

Since he'd arrived, Viktor Krum had been swarmed with people, of both genders, asking for dates, autographs etc. Except for this one boy. The one time he'd been close enough to talk to him, all the boy said was, "That was a great catch you did at the Quidditch World Cup, you didn't win, but if you hadn't caught it when you did, you'd have never gained the points you did. Congratulations." before he was pushed back and swept away in the crowds. This intrigued Viktor, not many people would have said that without gushing over him, or would have said that at all actually. Everyone seemed to think just because he played Quidditch professionally, he wasn't a normal guy too.

Ever since that moment, Viktor took every chance he got to watch the young boy and every time he saw him, he got more and more concerned. The bags kept getting bigger, eye's more bloodshot, hardly eating anything despite being the smallest boy in Gryffindor, and the everlasting amount of weariness the youth seemed to hold. And yet no one seemed to notice, no one in his house, his teachers, not even his friends.

Dumbledore walking in bought him away from his observations of the black haired boy, also calling said boy's attentions to the front too.

"Attention, attention, welcome everybody to the Triwizard Tournament naming ceremony! And the first champion to be called is... Fleur Delacour from Beabuxton Academy!"

The goblet erupted in fire, shooting a piece of paper in the air which Dumbledore caught and he read the name off of it and everyone exploded in applause. The girl in question stood up, smiling and curtsying to her fellow friends and she walked up to the Dias where Dumbledore stood and he beckoned her to enter into the ante chamber behind him.

He Goblet caught fire once more and erupted again, spitting yet another piece of paper into the air.

"And the Champion for the Durmstrang academy is... Viktor Krum!" there was an even louder applause, if possible and his fellow peers from Durmstrang were bashing their sticks on the ground yelling. Standing up triumphantly, Viktor followed the same path as Fleur did before him. Looking back one time before going through the door, he noticed the black haired boy that he'd been watching smiling like mad and clapping like there was no tomorrow, all the while looking more animated than he'd ever seen him. It made Viktor happy that it was him the boy was clapping for.

"And last but not least, the Hogwarts Champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Cedric was one of the most liked and most known person to attend Hogwarts and everyone was happy that is was him and not some Slytherin, as most of the other houses were saying. Harry clapped for him, showing support for his school, but it didn't have the same amount of vigour as it did for Viktor but it's not like anyone else would have noticed.

"And that concludes the choosing ceremony..." Dumbledore didn't get to finish his sentence as the goblet lit up once more and a piece of paper shot out. Grabbing it, the hall went

deathly silent and the name he said was almost unheard the first time.

"Harry Potter." almost in unison, all head and some bodies turned to look at the Gryffindor table where the green eyed student was looking like a deer in headlights. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore said it again.

"Harry Potter. Harry will you please come up here and go into the ante chamber, so we can sort this out, yes?" making it seem like a question, Harry knew it was anything but.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he unsteadily got to his feet and made his way to the front. Going past Dumbledore, he realized he was going to have to face the other Champions and then their headmasters, being accused of things he didn't do, again. Scrunching up his face he made his tears of frustration go away. _'Don't cry now, you haven't cried since you were 9, don't start now!'_

Steeling himself and composing his face into what he hoped was an emotionless mask, and knowing he'd failed at it, he opened the door leading to where the other Champions were.

Closing it behind him, he saw they were all looking at him in confusion and the panic started to come back again.

"Do zey want us to go back into the hall now?" Fleur's French voice cut across the room and he couldn't speak, merely shaking his head negatively.

Seeing a chair right in the back of the room, he rushed over to sit in that and found that it was bigger than it looked and it almost swallowed him whole. _'Why can't I just sink into this chair and not have to deal with all of this?' _he knew that when the others found out that his name had come out of the goblet, just like the rest of the schools knew, he was going to be yelled at for cheating and told off and shunned by everyone for trying to take the glory of winning the tournament from Cedric. And, Viktor was going to hate him. Taking a quick look at the person in question, he saw the confusion still on his face, in place of a small frown and he was staring at him openly.

Sinking further into the seat, he waited for the eventual blowout from the teachers and headmasters of all three schools. He didn't have to wait long at all, minutes later they all came in, shouting and making noise. Striding right over to him, Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder hard enough to make him wince on the inside and stood him up, leaning so he could see into Harry's eye's.

"Harry, did you put your name into the goblet? Did you get an older student to do it?" he didn't let him answer the first question before continuing with another, the hand on his shoulder tightening slightly.

"No sir! I didn't! I don't want to compete in this tournament, I never put my name in it nor asked anyone to do it for me? Why would I? I already have enough fame to my name, why add ore t it?" he tried to make them understand that he didn't do it, but he knew they didn't believe me. A derivative snort was heard and a man dressed all in black stepped forwards sneering.

"It's obvious he's lying, he's just like his father, always wanting attention." Severus Snape, the potions teacher, had hated him from day one and he knew it was because the hate stemmed from disliking his father when he was alive and since he's not anymore, the plaque got passed onto him to deal with.

There was more shouting at the other Champions figured out what had happened.

"He cannot compete! He is an _un Infant_! Hez too young!" Fleur spoke up again, her headmistress agreeing with her. Dumbledore stood there, staring at Harry who had shrunk into himself, eye's covering in a sheen of tears he wasn't going to let fall and an oncoming panic attack brewing up in his chest.

Viktor said nothing throughout all of this, just staring at the black haired boy in contemplation, only turning when his headmaster spoke up.

"I demand we have another Ceremony so that it's fair, so all three schools have 2 champions and Hogwarts isn't taking an unfair advantage." even before he'd finished speaking, Dumbledore was shaking his head negatively.

"I'm afraid, for another 4 years, that goblet won't allow names to be place in it nor shoot any more out of it. I'm afraid that it's a binding contract and as soon as their names came out of it, they were bound to compete and if they don't they will lose their magic. Which means Harry has no choice but to compete.

Hearing this, Harry's eye's squeezed shut and clenched his fists, hoping that when he opened his eye's again, it would be all a dream. It wasn't. He was actually going to be competing in this tournament.

'_I'm going to die...' _was his only thought at the moment, his mind stuck on the fact that he, a 14-year-old boy who's had less than 3 years of magical education, would be competing against 17 and 18 years old who had 2/3 years more experience and knowledge of magic on him.

Eventually, everyone left the room, and Harry was the last to go, wandering around in a daze. He didn't want to go back to the tower, he knew people would be there waiting for him to come so they could yell at him, or tell them how he managed to trick the goblet and then there was Hermione and Ron. Hermione would be disappointed he did it, thinking he was trying to show people he was good and smart enough to do it, the recite everything she could find about the tournament from the library to him. Ron on the other hand would hate him because he didn't tell him how he did it and didn't put Ron's name in there too, not thinking that there's an age restriction on the thing for the purpose of it's a dangerous tournament. No Ron, would only be thinking about the fame and money you'd get from winning it.

Deciding to go out on the grounds so he could think, he walked towards the lake and sat down on the slightly wet grass, no caring that the cold was soaking through his trousers and into his bones from the chilling wind. Lost in thought, he didn't realize he was being watched from across the lake.

Viktor was leaning against the base of the boat that was on dry land, looking into the night at all that had happened today. Hearing a door open and close in the distance, he saw a small figure walking towards the lake. As the figure got close, he realized it was the boy that he was thinking about, wearing only his shirt and trouser and shoes, nothing else on to keep him warm.

Frowning, he decided he'd walk over there, just so that it was clear that Viktor believed him. And to see why he was outside in the cold with nothing warm on to wear.

'_I cannot believe that the stupid British vould let somevone this young and small compete in someving that could potentially kill him. Do vey not even care avout him? Even though he is vhere 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He looks as vough a strong vind could blow him over and as vough the whole vorld is veighing him down.'_

**Authors Note - I know my French and Bulgarian accents and pronunciation is really bad, but I am trying! And you can sort of tell what there trying to say and hopefully, it's good enough. I'll have to get used to Viktor as he'll be very prominent in this story, obviously! Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Tell me what you think and if there's any mistakes, just tell me!**


End file.
